Why do I feel drawn to her?
by ZeroTheBlackWolf
Summary: Widowmaker's mind is in a conflict. Why do she feel drawn to Tracer. These emotions are not for her to have. Or are they? She do not know this. But she wants to know.
1. Why

Widowmaker sat on a rooftop sniping targets.  
A war is starting and a city where Talon has a base is at risk of being attacked. So they have decided to destroy the city and the base itself while taking out targets of interest before they leave. And that is Widowmakers job

"I am the perfect assassin, and still" She said to herself when saw a blue trace in the corner of her eye.  
"Am I interrupting you luv!?" said a voice behind her.  
She turned around and pointed her rifle toward the girl with short brown hair.  
"Oi! That's not how you say hello!" Tracer said and jumped to the side pulling out her pistols.  
Widowmaker just grinned. It was not her normal cold grin, no this had emotion in it.  
She and Tracer have fought many times. But over time it had gone from being out to kill one another to become more of a game.  
They felt strangely attracted to one another.  
But due to Widow having problem to fully understand the little bit of emotion she feels.  
And with her being with Talon and Tracer with Overwatch did not help.  
They fought for a while ducking and parrying each others attacks almost like some sort of dance.  
But they were soon interrupted by a large Boom! Coming from the streets below.  
It was the military arriving to get things under "control".  
"Shite that's not good" Tracer said.  
"Well until next time petite fille." Widow said as she prepared to fire her grappling hook.  
"No don't go yet!" But just as Tracer said that a rocket struck the building and she was knocked of the roof.

Widowmaker looked around and saw Tracer falling unconscious down towards the streets below.  
"Foolish girl." She said to herself as she fired her hook and swung to help her.  
But just as caught her in the air a shock wave from another explosion knocked them into window of a building and Widow was knocked out as well.

Tracer came to first.  
"Ao that hurts!" She said as she sat up  
"A well at least I broke nothing." she said after checking her limbs.  
"But how I'd end up here in this building?" She said and looked around.  
She remember falling but nothing more. Then she see Widowmaker laying unconscious on the floor next to her. She quickly check to see if she was still alive.  
"Hard to kill as usual right luv" She said relieved.  
She was more sure over her feelings towards Widowmaker.  
In the beginning she could not understand why Widow would do the things she do.  
To kill people with no remorse and no emotions.  
But after learning what Talon have done to make her so cold and effective assassin, she wanted to help Widow find her emotions again.  
But in the end she did end up falling in love with Widow.  
"Emotions are not an easy thing to understand right luv" she said stroking Widow on her cheek before standing up.  
She walked towards the windows and looked out on to the streets below.  
The battle had calmed down a bit and moved on to another part of the city.  
The streets were close to be completely destroyed and the surviving civilians were trying to collect anything of value.  
Why did things have to end up this way?  
Why must the innocent pay the price?  
Tracer thought to herself.

When Widowmaker came to she slowly looked around and saw Tracer standing by the window.  
Why do I feel drawn to that girl?  
Why do I feel this?  
I should not be able to.  
These feelings are just in the way are they not?  
She thought to herself.  
She slowly sat up and inspected her gear.  
"the grappling hook is broken and rifle have received minor damage."  
Nothing else seems to have taken a great deal of damage.  
She then looked back towards Tracer.  
She could easily end this right now. Just aim and pull the trigger.  
But she could also just have let her fall to her death before. But instead she decided to save her. Why? She could not fully understand why.  
But she wants to understand. Maybe that's why she saved her, and why she won't pull the trigger now.  
When she stood up Tracer noticed her.  
"Morning luv!" she said as she turned around.  
Widow just gave a nod in reply.  
But just before Tracer was able to say anything more Widow told her to be quiet.  
She heard something and soon Tracer heard it too.  
Coming from the floor below they could hear. Two or three soldiers and one of them ordered.  
"Search and kill any Talon agent you find!"  
"Shite." Tracer said quietly and looked at Widowmaker.  
" Follow me." Widow said as she started to look for a way out.  
"Ayay" Tracer replied and followed her.  
They soon found a fire exit on the back of the building. But just when they were about to open it. The soldiers found them and opened fire.  
Widowmaker and Tracer just barely made it out and into the forest area near the city.

" Oi where are we heading?" Tracer asked after they had been running for awhile.  
" To one of my safe houses." Widow replied.  
Why did I tell her to follow me?  
She is my enemy.  
I should kill her yet.  
Why do I feel drawn to her?  
These feelings what are they?  
Widow thought to herself.

They soon arrived at the safe house.  
A small little hut.  
It had one small room with a bed and a bit of storage. There was also a small kitchen area and it had electricity.  
" It's not my best safe house but we will be safe from both Talon and the military here." Widow said as she turned on the lights.  
" Are you not going to report in to your superiors?" Tracer asked.  
" I am supposed to be quiet for a few days after this mission. So I do not need to report yet. But what about you? Should not be heading back to Overwatch?" She replied.  
"Yeah I should but there is no hurry to get back." Tracer replied and sat down on the bed.  
Widowmaker signed and went for the kitchen.  
"What? You don't like my company luv?" Tracer said with a childish fron.  
She did not answer instead she asked.  
"Why do you keep following me? This is the third time this month that we have fought. What are you after?"  
She started to prepare some canned food she had standing in the fridge.  
Tracer did not reply immediately. She just looked at Widowmaker for awhile.  
She could see her beautiful spider tattoo on her back.  
Yupp she is definitely my type of girl. She thought to herself.  
"Well maybe I've just fallen for ya." She finally said with a huge grin.  
Widow just froze. She said what? She have fallen for me?  
"Don't be ridiculous. how can you have fallen for someone like me." She finally said and gave Tracer some of the food as she sat down on a crate opposite to her.  
"And why not?" Tracer replied.  
"For the first I am with Talon I'm the villain and you are the hero, and the second I am a killer an Assassin. How can you fall for someone like that?" Widow replied.  
"Assassin yeah you are but you are not the only one here who have killed before ya know." Tracer said.  
"Yes that is true. But you also protect people I only kill" She said.  
"True but may I ask. Why are you with Talon? Why are you the villain really?" Tracer asked.  
Widowmaker could not really reply. Talon was the ones who made her into Widowmaker. Her real name or rather the person name that she was before was Amélie Lacroix.  
She has no real memory of who she was back then to her Amélie is dead now she has no other name besides Widowmaker.  
But did she have any real loyalty to Talon? Is she really locked to be the villain?  
She could not answer this. And Tracer knew that this was a hard question for her so she said.  
"There is no need to answer the question now. But I do expect an answer at some point luv."  
"Just finish your food so can go to bed" Widow said a little annoyed.  
Tracer just grind.

"You can take the bed." Widow said after they had finished eating.  
"Where are you going to sleep then luv?" Tracer asked.  
"I can sleep on the floor." She replied.  
"No that ain't right there is room for two. See I'm not that big." Tracer said  
Widow just looked at her as she showed that Widow would fit next to her.  
She really did not know what to do.  
Why?  
Why do a part of me actually want to lay next to her?  
Why do she trigger all these emotions?  
Did they not belong to Amélie?  
I have never had emotions before.

She did eventually sat down on the bed next to her.  
"Anything wrong luv?" Tracer asked.  
"No! go to sleep now." She replied as she laid down next to her.  
Tracer grind again and looked at Widow.  
"Yeah this is nice." She said quietly.  
Widow just ignored her and fell asleep.


	2. A Change

Widowmaker was the first to wake up. It was early in the morning.  
She looked around the small room first She is pretty used to sleep in different safe houses every night. But something she is not used to was having someone sleeping next to her.  
She looked at the small girl next to her. She looks so calm, so peaceful.  
How can someone like that be interested in me?  
Could it be that what I am feeling is that I have fallen for her?  
Can I even feel something like that?  
Can I feel love?  
No. Of course not.  
That would be ridiculous.  
I am an assassin my only purpose is to kill people.  
Not to have any emotions that I even could not hope to feel.  
Emotions are just in the way.  
No. What I feel must be something else.  
But what is it?  
She stroke Tracer on her cheek before went out of bed.

She went to some of to some of the crates to get some new gear to replace what had been broken in the battle before.  
Merde! I am running low on ammo. She said to herself.  
Hopefully I will not have to fight that much until I can get back to Talon She thought and looked back at Tracer who was still sleeping.  
She put on her new gear and prepared to leave.  
Tracer could handle herself on her own. She have proven that many times over in their battles before.  
But of course just when she was about to leave she woke up.  
"Leaving already luv?" She asked with sleepy eyes.  
Widow just looked back at her.  
"Not enjoying my company luv?" Tracer asked.  
"It's not that. It's.." But before Widow was able to finish her sentence an arrow struck right thru the window and she just barely evaded it.  
She quickly activated her infra-sight and saw him. Shimada Hanzo.  
Another assassin probably hired by this nation's military to eliminate her.  
"Down on the floor now!" She screamed to Tracer just as a scatter arrow came thru the window bouncing around the room barely missing her as she laid down flat on the floor.  
"What do we do now?" Tracer asked.  
"Flip the bed!" Widow said.  
"What?"  
"Just flip the bed!" She said again.  
Tracer flipped the bed to it's side and saw why Widow wanted to flip it.  
A hidden escape hatch.  
They just made it behind the bed as another arrow came in.  
Widowmaker opened it and said  
"You down first!"  
"Ayay!" Tracer replied and jumped down the hatch closely followed by Widowmaker.

They ran out of the escape tunnel.  
And then Widow turned around and shot up at some hidden explosives causing the exit to collapse.  
"That's will buy us some time at least. But it will not stop him. Even if that tunnel is a bit of a labyrinth. " She said.  
"That was Shimada Hanzo was it not? Shimada Genji's brother?" Tracer asked.  
"Oui it was. And I fear that escaping him will not be that simple. But we have to move. If we stay here for too long he will find us" Widow replied.  
"So where should we go now?" She asked.  
"Right now we should go to my other safe house. Then we will see. So for now follow me." Widow said and went over to another small cave, and in it stood a motorcycle hidden.  
"We need this. There is a fair distance to the safe house." She said and started up the bike.  
"You are really prepared for everything right luv." Tracer said with a smile.  
"Well I could be an effective assassin if I weren't. Now get on" She said.

Tracer were not sure if Widow noticed it herself but she smiled when she said that.  
A smile of kindness.

They drove for quite a while.  
It had already become late afternoon when they arrived to the second safe house.  
An abandoned mansion in the middle of nowhere.  
"How many safe houses do you really have?" Tracer asked in awe of the large building.  
"I have. Well had two in this country. And this is not as impressive as it looks." Widow replied.  
"What do you mean?" She asked as they stared to walk in.  
"There are only a few rooms that you can actually live in, and most of the others are so bad conditions that they are literally death traps to be in." Widow replied. As they entered.  
"I see. It is so that it make it a little easier to hide if someone were to discover that you were here." Tracer said.  
"That is one way to see it. It would also be a little suspicious if there would just be a perfectly good mansion standing in the middle of nowhere." She replied.  
Why am I telling her all this?  
And why am I still telling her to follow me?  
What is with this girl?  
She thought to herself looking at Tracer.  
"Is something the matter luv?" Tracer asked looking questioning back at Widowmaker.  
"No not really. Lets fix something to eat." She said and started walking down the hallway with Tracer closely following her.  
"Yeah that's would be great. I'm starving." Tracer said  
But after she had said that Widow did something that surprised both of them.  
She let out a little laugh.  
Tracer laughed a little bit as well while Widow just continued walking without saying anything.  
She could not understand what was happening.  
Why did she laugh?

They soon arrived to a part of the mansion that looked to be in a much better condition than the rest of the building.  
Two rooms and a kitchen and even a bathroom.  
One of the rooms had the bed and some storage crates and the other was more of a living room.  
Widowmaker went directly to the kitchen and started with the food.  
And tracer looked around the place. But could not stop thinking over how the last couple of hours have been.  
That Widowmaker is actually showing signs of emotions.  
This is amazing. It is possible for her to feel again. Tracer thought to herself.

At the same time Widow was also thinking on the last few hours.  
When was the last time she felt something even close to this?  
The only time that she truly feels emotions is at the moment of the kill.  
To succeed with a mission.  
That is the only time that she knows that she feels alive.  
But feelings like this?  
Never.  
Not as Widowmaker at least.  
But maybe as her?  
Amélie Lacroix.  
She do not remember a lot from being her.  
But she do have flashes from time to time.  
Usually she tries to avoid to remember. Because it is not always just memories that comes up, but also a rush of emotions that is connected to the memories.  
And it usually hurts a lot.  
But she wants to find out.  
Why she feels drawn to Tracer?  
What is it she feels for that girl?  
She remembers that she was married to someone called Gérard Lacroix.  
He was the reason that Talon got to Amélie.  
They wanted him dead and they used Amélie to do it.  
She killed him in his sleep.  
After that.  
Talon started to break her to make her into the perfect assassin.  
Suddenly the pain struck her as flashes of what they did to her came.  
And then it all went black.

When she came to she was laying on the bed with Tracer sitting next to her.  
"Are you alright luv? You had me worried there for a moment." Tracer said.  
"What happened?" Widow asked.  
"It first looked like you were in pain. I tried to talk to ya but it seemed like you could not hear me. Then you just collapsed." Tracer replied.  
"I see." She said.  
"What happened? Are you not feeling well?" Tracer asked.  
"Just some really bad memories. That's all." Widow replied.  
"From when you were Amélie?" She asked.  
Widow just looked at her.  
"Oh sorry I did not mean." she started but Widow interrupted her.  
"There is no reason to be sorry. I'm not surprised that you know who I was. But that name means nothing to me anymore."  
"You are not mad that I looked into your past?" Tracer said and looked a bit shy at Widowmaker.  
"Aucun I'm not Lena Oxton." Widow laughed.  
"You have looked into my past as well!" Tracer said.  
"Yes I have. I want to find the reason to something I can not understand." Widow replied.  
"Understand what luv?" She asked.  
"To understand why I feel drawn to you." Widow said.  
Tracer face turned completely red.  
"The only explanation I can find can not be true. There is no way that I can feel such emotions." she continued.  
"To feel what emotions?" Tracer asked.  
"That I have fallen in love with you."  
Lena's cheeks felt extremely warm. She could not believe What she just heard.  
"And why could that not be true?" She stuttered.  
Widow was not really sure anymore. If memories could be locked away inside her then maybe emotions could also be there.  
And seeing Lena's reaction.  
Seeing her innocent face.  
She felt a warmth growing inside of her.  
She is not sure.  
But this girl have definitely changed something in her.  
What she thought impossible is now a possibility.  
"I do not know yet. But there could actually be some truth to it. I do want to know." Widow said and put a hand on Lena's cheek.  
"Just let it take it's time. I'm sure that you find the truth luv." She stuttered again.  
Widow smiled.  
Then Tracer's stomach made a sound.  
"Oh that's reminds me. I did finish the food but is probably cold by now." She said and pointed at the food standing on one of the crates.  
"Let's eat then and get some rest we do not know when Hanzo will finds us again." Widow replied and stood up.  
"Ayay." Lena replied.

So many things I am still unsure of. It feels almost like I'm even more at conflict with myself then before.  
One thing I know for sure and I may have to defy Talon to do it. But I have to stay close to her to find out the truth. Widowmaker thought to herself.

* * *

Reviews are always welcome.


	3. Noir

"Hey what should I call you?" Tracer asked when they were about to go to bed.  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Widow replied looking confused at her.  
"I mean Widowmaker seems a little impersonal, and I guess you do not want to be called Amélie." She continued.  
"No I don't." Widow quickly replied and looked out of the window .  
"But I don't know. What would you like to call me?" She said and looked back at her.  
Lena thought for a while.  
"Well I'm not that good at coming up with names. But one suggestion I've have is Noir." She said after a while.  
"Noir? Like French for black?" Widow said and looked questioning at Lena.  
"Yeah. My reasoning is that you are called Widowmaker and you have a black widow tattoo on your back and from that I got black. But I did not like the thought of calling you the English word. So I thought that maybe the french word would suit you better." Lena replied.  
"Noir." Widow said to herself again.  
"Like I said I'm not good when it comes to names but maybe it's something." She continued.

Widow just sat there quiet for a while.  
It was something with that name or rather receiving the name.  
Maybe she was more than Widowmaker, More than just an assassin.  
Could she become someone else. Like Noir.  
Maybe?

"Oi is something the matter luv?" Tracer asked looking at her.  
"No nothing. The name works fine." Noir replied.  
"Ye really think so I can try to come up with something better." Lena started but Noir interrupted her.  
"Oui it will do just fine." She said with a smile.  
Lena noticed that this smile was warm.  
It was not the cold smile of an assassin.  
She could not help herself but to smile back.

But the peace was soon broken by Noir reacting to something.  
"What! What is it luv?" Lena asked.  
"We are not alone anymore." She replied.  
"Could it be that Hanzo have found us?" Lena said.  
"It is mostly possible yes." She said and went over to the crates.  
She had some more magazines to her rifle, but no more Venom-mines besides the one she already had on her.  
She grabbed some of the magazines and turned to Tracer and said.  
"This time we fight."  
"Right with ya!" She replied and pulled out her pistols.

When they went out into the hallway Noir said to Lena  
"Can you give me your radio for a moment?"  
"Huh why?" She replied.  
"I am going to give you my radio frequency. So we can communicate." Noir said.  
Lena doubted for a second. She had been told not to give away her radio to anyone when she was in the field. But she decided to give it to her anyway.  
And Noir just put her frequency and gave it back.  
"Can you do some scouting and radio me when you find him?" Widow asked.  
"Sure thing luv." Lena replied.  
"But be very careful. As I said before many of the rooms in this house are dangerous." Noir said.  
"Don't worry luv. I will." Lena replied and blinked away.

It did not take long until she found him.  
"I've found him." She whispered into her radio.  
"Good. Where?" Noir replied.  
"In the dining hall." She replied.  
"Merde! He's already that close. Okay lead him to the library next to where we where." Noir said.  
"Understood." Lena whispered and she moved into position to ambush him.  
But just as she got ready to attack he said.  
"You should leave now little girl. You are not my target."  
"I'm afraid I can't do that!" She said and jumped out and started shooting at him.  
"I do not want fight you." he said and avoiding all of her shoots.  
"Well I'm not really giving you a choice aren't I." she said trying to push him in the right direction.  
"Why would you fight for someone like her? Is she not your enemy?" He said and shot an arrow towards her.  
"Yeah she may have been. But I can still see the good in her." She replied.  
"So you think you can change the heart of a cold assassin?" He asked.  
"Yes I'm sure of it!" She replied and fired of a few more shoots.  
"Hm" He simply replied and ran away.  
"Noir he is heading towards you luv!" She screamed over the radio.  
"Understood. Are you hurt?" Noir replied.  
Lena was a little taken by that.  
She asked if she was okay.  
"Don't you worry luv I'm fine." She finally replied.  
"Good. Now make your way back here and we will finish this " Noir replied.  
"Ayay!" Lena replied.

Noir laid in position to try to snipe him when he entered the library.  
She was hoping to finish this before Lena could come back.  
That was her backup plan.  
There is two ways he could strike from. The first from the direction of the entrance where Lena was and the one she aimed her rifle towards from the upper level of the library. The other one was below her. It was more of an indirect way but still a possibility for him. So Noir had put her only Venom-mine there as a warning at the very least.  
But he came thru the first door from the front, and she aimed up on his head and fired.  
But it was not to be so easy. He evaded it with ease.  
"Do you really think you would get me that easy Widowmaker!" He said out loud reaching for an arrow.  
Noir managed to fire of another shoot not as well aimed but it grazed the top of his shoulder.  
"Kuso!" He said as he fired an arrow towards her direction.  
It landed dangerously close for being shoot without direct line of sight.  
Noir hurried to try to relocate. But Hanzo just stood there listening and then fired of a scatter arrow in her general location.  
"Aie!" She screamed when a piece of the scatter arrow hit her in the lower back.  
Nothing too deep or to serious. It was nothing that was going to slow her down, and her accelerated healing would take care of it quickly.  
"You are slower than I expected." He said sounding a bit surprised.  
She did not reply. That is what he wanted her to do. To give away her position.  
Instead she tried to get a new aim on him.  
But then she saw that all too familiar blue trace, followed by the famous line.  
"Cheers, luv! The cavalry's here!"  
And Lena appeared and started laying down fire against Hanzo.  
"Foolish girl." Noir said to herself with a smile.

"I thought I told you to leave." Hanzo said a little irritated.  
"And I thought I told ya that I won't!" She replied.  
Noir took this chance to lay down long range fire.  
The battle had turned in their favor.  
But still they can not afford to underestimate Hanzo.  
For he was growing more and more impatient.  
But still it was looking like they were winning. Because they manage to corner him.  
"Looks like this is the end for ya luv." Tracer said.  
"Hm. Don't think so." He replied and his dragon tattoo on his arm started glowing with a blue flame.  
"Ryuu Ga Waga Teki Wo Kurau!" He shouted and released his final arrow. And two large spirit dragons appeared.  
Tracer manage to evade the attack so did Widow. But she stepped on a unstable part of the floor and fell thru down on to the first floor.  
"Noir!" Lena screamed and rushed to her.

"Are you okay luv?" Lena asked as she kneeled down to see if she was okay.  
"Don't worry it's only a few scrapes. Aie!" She replied.  
But then she saw behind Lena that Hanzo was raising his bow again towards them.  
"Lena get down!" She screamed as she pushed Lena out of the way so she covered her and braised for the arrow.

But the arrow never came so Noir turned and looked why.  
Hanzo had lowered his bow.  
"Why don't you shoot? you've won." Noir asked.  
"I have won the battle yes. But I have also been proven wrong." He replied.  
"Proven wrong?" She said looking confused at him.  
"Yes. It would seem that I am owe you an apology Tracer." He said.  
"Huh?" Lena said.  
"It seems like it was possible to change the heart of an assassin." He continued.  
"Thanks I guess." She replied.  
"So you are not going to complete your mission?" Noir asked.  
"No I have already failed my mission." He replied.  
"Failed? What do you mean?" She asked.  
"I was hired to kill the Talon agent Widowmaker." He continued.  
"Yes. That much I have understood."  
"But I think that you are no Talon agent anymore. A Talon agent would never sacrifice theyself for an enemy. They would rather die taking and an enemy with them." He said.  
Noir did not say anything she just sat there quiet.  
"What are you going to tell the ones who hired ye?" Lena asked.  
"That the Talon agent got taken out by someone else." He replied.  
"Maybe there is some truth in what you said brother." He said as he left.

"I am going to take a shower." Noir said after a while and went back to the living area.  
"Understood luv." Lena replied and looked worried at her.

Noir did not know what to think.  
Hanzo's words echoed in her mind.  
"But I think that you are no Talon agent anymore."  
Is it true?  
Can I go back to Talon now?  
What would happen if I returned In the state that I am in now?  
They would break me again. To make me into the perfect assassin that they want.  
The weapon that they want.  
They would remove the little bit of emotions I have regained thanks to Lena.  
They would take away my name for the second time.  
I would only be Widowmaker once again.  
She thought to herself as she let the warm water from the shower pour over her body.  
I…  
"I don't want to go back." She said and slammed her fist into the wall.  
"I don't want to lose everything I am again! I am no longer just a weapon no longer just Widowmaker! I am.. I am Noir! And I want to be with together with Lena because. Because.. Dammit! I still can't say it!" She said and slammed her fist again.  
"Are you okay luv?" Lena said and knocked on the door.  
Noir just paused for a moment before replying.  
"Yes I am just fine." She said and turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around her.  
She opened the door and stepped out and saw Lena's worried eyes.  
"You sounded upset before" Lena said.  
"There is just a lot of things going on in my mind right now." Noir replied  
"I understand. But what are you going to do now luv?" Lena said.  
"I do not really know right now. But I am not going back to Talon." She replied.  
"But where are going to stay?" Lena asked.  
"Right now I want to stay with you." Noir said and stepped up to her.  
Lena's face turned completely red again and she stuttered.  
"You really want to stay with me?"  
"Yes I do" She said and put a hand on Lena's cheek and brought her in for a kiss.  
This released impulses in Noir that she could not control and continued to kiss Lena passionately. And Lena just gave in to it.  
It was a rush of emotions that neither of them could control.  
But Lena still had enough of control to make sure that her harness did not fly of.  
"Ye can remove that I'm afraid luv." She said.  
But Noir did not reply and just pushed her onto the bed and went on top of her.  
"You... could... be... more… gentle... Luv.. " Lena Noir hands went all over her body.  
"Hey... it's... my... turn..." Lena stuttered and turned Noir over on her back.  
But they both soon passed out of exhaustion. There had been no real calm moment this day.

Noir woke up first this time as well. This time she reacted immediately that Lena laid half on top of her chest naked.  
What got into her?  
Why did she do that?  
Why do she feel all good inside?  
Suddenly Lena gave of a moan and looked up at Noir.  
"Morning luv." She said with hazy eyes.  
"Bonjour" Noir replied and stroke Lena on her cheek.  
"Yeah this is nice." Lena said softly.

This warmth that I feel from her right now.  
I can not really understand it fully.  
But it feels good this is what I want.  
I don't want to go back now.  
But then Noir realized something.

"What? What is luv?" Lena asked as Noir quickly sat up in bed.  
"The kill switch!" She replied.  
"What kill switch?" Lena asked.  
"Talon have put a kill switch in me." Noir replied.  
"What?! where ?" Lena asked worriedly.  
"Here." She said pointed on the back of her neck.  
"Can it be removed?" Lena said.  
"I think so. But I Do not know who can do it." Noir said.  
"I may know one who can do it. But you won't probably not like it luv." She said.  
"Who?" Noir said and looked at Lena.

* * *

Reviews are always welcome.


	4. Mercy

Noir sat on the bed with Lena's arms around her and she asked.  
"Are you sure we can trust her?"  
"Absolutely. Angela have saved my skin more times than I can count." Lena replied.  
Angela Ziegler also known as Mercy. A highly skilled doctor and field medic.  
And just like Lena she is an agent of Overwatch.  
Lena is probably right as well. Mercy is most likely the best one for the job.  
"Luv?" Lena said.  
"No. You are right. Ask her for help." Noir replied.  
"Alright then. I will get right on it!" Lena said and jumped out of bed and got her radio.  
"If she will help?" Noir said quietly.  
"Did ye say something luv?" Lena asked.  
"No nothing make the call." She replied.  
"Ayay!"

Lena went into the bathroom and made the call  
"Hello! Mercy?" She said over the radio  
"Lena Oxton! Where the hell have you been? Are you hurt" Angela replied.  
"Well no i'm fine luv." She replied.  
"You were supposed to report back two days ago!" Angela continued.  
"Wait I can explain." Lena said trying to calm her down.  
"Then start explaining!"  
And Lena started explaining all that had happened the last few days.  
"You really like to find trouble don't you." Angela said after Lena was done explaining.  
"So will you help her?" Lena asked quietly.  
"If you are really sure that she is not with Talon anymore." She said  
"Yes I'm sure of it" Lena replied.  
"Alles klar it will take at least two hours to get to you." Angela finally said with a sigh.  
"Thank you Angela you really an angel. But can you do it without telling the others." Lena said relived.  
"I can not promise that I'm afraid. But just stay put and I will get there." Angela replied.  
"Ayay. we will luv" Lena said and hung up.

She went out to the living room again and Noir were still sitting on the bed.  
Without even saying anything Noir had understood that Mercy where going to help.  
Lena's face said it all so Noir asked.  
"When will she arrive then?"  
"Around two hours she said." Lena replied.  
"Faster than I had expected." Noir said.  
"Well that's her job. To be the first on the spot." She replied.  
She looked at Noir. Her beautiful blue skin almost shines from the sunlight coming from the window.  
This almost feels like a dream to her. A dream that she never ever want to wake up from.  
"Is something the matter?" Noir asked.  
"No nothing luv. You're just too beautiful not to look at." She replied with a grin.  
Noir almost felt flattered or did she really feel it.  
"There is nothing beautiful with a monster like me." Noir said.  
"Who said that you are a monster." Lena said and blinked in front of her.  
"I have killed so many innocent and good people." She said.  
"People can change ye know. You don't have the villain forever luv." Lena said and moved in closer.  
"I am not sure if I can change." She replied.  
"Of course you can." Lena said and pushed Noir back on the bed with her on top of her.  
"You've already changed a great deal." she whispered in her ear.  
Noir just wrapped her arms around Lena and hugged her tightly.  
"I do not know what to do? I do not even understand what I am feeling right now. You are the only comfort I have right now." She said with tears in her eyes.  
"Don't worry luv I'm here. I will not leave your side." Lena replied with a calm voice.  
Noir calmed down a bit. She felt the cold metal from Lena's harness on her skin. But she also felt the warm core of it.  
The Chronal Accelerator. The device that gave Lena the ability to control her own time.  
The trade of was the she could never remove it.  
Noir remember reading about it. The accident that caused Lena to get desynchronized from the normal time.  
And the only thing that keeps her stable in this time is that harness.  
She just as Noir herself, have had their existence changed against their will.

They just stayed in bed for a while until.  
"Ehm! Entschuldigen Sie!" A voice suddenly said.  
"Angela!? Ao!" Lena said as she tumbled down out of the bed.  
"Sorry I did not think that you would be so…. " Angela said trying to hide her embarrassed face.  
"Ya could knock before entering! Ye know" Lena said with her face completely red as she grabbed one of the bed sheets and wrapped it around her.  
"Well ja I could but still. I did not expect you to be that close to her. But enough of that. I will need a little time to prepare. So get dressed the two of you." She replied and flailed her hand still trying to cover that she was still a bit embarrassed to have stumbled in like that.  
"Yeah yeah" Lena said a little annoyed and went over to pick up her clothes.  
Noir did not say a word and just went up and got some new clothes she had in one of the crates.

She really should report Lena. Angela thought to herself as she prepared for the operation.  
Widowmaker is a wanted terrorist.  
But still the way Lena sounded during the call.  
And she could almost feel that something really was different with Widowmaker.  
So she decided to trust Lena for now.  
And it's not like Overwatch is viewed in a good way with the UN anymore.  
Overwatch is viewed more like a rogue organization ever since it's return.

"So everything is prepared." Angela said as she turned towards the two of them.  
"Let's get this over with." Noir said and went over to Angela.  
"Then where is this kill switch?" She asked when Noir went to the bed where Angela had prepared.  
"Around here." Noir answered and pointed towards the back of her neck.  
"Well then maybe it would have been better if you had remained naked. But nevertheless take of the top and lay down on your stomach and we will begin. " Angela said.  
Noir nodded and did as she said.

"So I suspect that any sedative would work on you?" Angela asked.  
"No. The only thing that would work is to knock me out." Noir replied.  
"Well I was afraid of that, so I will hope it doesn't hurt to much." She said.  
"Don't worry it won't." Noir said.  
"Very well I will begin now Widow... I mean Amélie." She said and sat down on a chair next to her.  
"Noir." Noir replied.  
"Entschuldigen Sie?" Angela said.  
"My name is Noir now." She replied.  
"Very well then Noir. I will start to try to locate exactly where this thing is" she said and scanned the back of Noir's neck with a special device.  
"Ah the you are." She said and put the device away.

When she had made the cut, she could easily see the little implant "the kill switch".  
"Well this will be a little tricky." She said as she inspected it.  
"Is it going to be a problem?" Noir asked.  
"Oh no but I just need to be careful not to hurt your spine. Because it sits directly on it." Angela replied.  
"I see" Noir replied.  
"So so be quiet now. I need to concentrate." She said and started the work to remove it.

"Verdammt! This thing was though." She said finally removing the implant after almost three hours.  
"Is it done?" Noir asked.  
"Nein! don't move! I still need to close the cut." Angela said and stopped Noir from standing up.  
"There you go now you no longer have a kill switch." She said putting down her equipment.  
"Thank you." Noir said finally able to stand up.

"May I ask you a serious question now Noir?" Angela asked with a serious look at her.  
"Depends on the question." Noir replied with an equally serious look back.  
"Why have you decided to leave Talon?" She asked.  
Noir remained quiet for a while before deciding to answer.  
"I'm no longer the Widowmaker that Talon wants."  
"What do you mean?" Angela asked.  
"I've have started to regain my emotions and Talon wants Widowmaker to be as cold and effective as possible. Talon can however easily remove my emotions again." Noir continued.  
"But you do not want that?" She asked.  
"No I do not." Noir replied.  
"Why not?"  
"For the first time in years I feel alive. I feel things now that I never could have hoped to ever feel. And Talon would just rip that right out of me. To turn into a tool a weapon again. They would never let me keep this. They would even take away my name again." Noir said.  
Angela just sat there stunned. Lena was right something really have changed within Widowmaker. There were truly emotions there. The person that stood in front of her was not Widowmaker neither was it Amélie. No this was someone else. Maybe She really had become Noir. A completely new person. Well not completely new there were still traces of Widowmaker left.  
"These emotions you talk about. What are they?" She finally said.  
"I really do not know that yet. It is all just a big mess in my head right now." Noir replied.  
"And you still want to keep them even if it is a mess?" She asked.  
"Yes I want to understand what it is I am feeling. I am do not want to be just a tool a weapon anymore." Noir continued.  
"And what about Tracer? Why are you with her right now?" Angela asked.  
Noir became quiet again.  
That was one of the biggest questions in her head right now. Deep down she knew the answer, But why could she just not say it? It is right there. Why?  
"I do not know how to say it. I have the answer somewhere deep down I just can not put a word on it." She finally said.  
"Do you love her?" Angela asked.  
Noir just froze. Love? Is it love that I feel.  
It was one of the first alternative she had come up with. But back then she had dismissed it.  
Well she saw it as a possibility, but she still thought it was something else.  
But now. Was it love that she felt for Lena?  
Lena had openly said that she had fallen for her.  
Love.  
That word triggered that warm feeling again.  
The warm feeling that only Lena would bring forth.  
"Yes I do. I love Lena." Noir finally said with a smile and she could feel her eyes tearing up.  
Angela could not stop herself from smiling as well.  
But unknown to the two was that Lena stood on the other side of the door. With tears coming down and huge smile. She had heard everything. She was so happy. She was so happy for Noir. She was no longer the big bad assassin.  
"Then what are you going to do now?" Angela asked after a while.  
"Well I do not know. All I know that is I want to stay with Lena." Noir replied.  
"That will not be easy I'm afraid." Angela said.  
"I know. But no matter what I will find a way. I will find a way to redeem myself." Noir said.  
"And I do not want to leave her either." Lena said and entered the room with tears still in her eyes and a huge smile.  
"You have heard everything?" Noir asked.  
"Of course I did you foolish girl." She said hugged Noir, and Noir hugged back.

Angela should really report the two of them but how can she.  
How can she report such a strange yet adorable couple.  
She would just let it take it's time for now.

"Well as long as you promise to take care of her Noir." Angela finally said and stood up and starting putting down her equipment.  
"Don't worry I will." Noir replied.  
"And I promise that I will take care of you as well." Lena said and gave Noir a kiss.

But then they heard some sort of jet landing outside.  
Noir recognized the sound of the engines immediately.  
"Talon." She said.  
"But how could they have find us?" Lena asked.  
"There are multiple ways that they could have done that. But we have to leave now!" She replied and opened a secret door.  
"We can take this way out." She said.  
"Are you sure that they are not waiting for us on the other side?" Angela asked.  
"Talon may know a lot about how I operate but they do not know the lay out of my safe houses. But go now we do not have a lot of time." Noir replied and grabbed the small amount of ammo she had left in the crates.  
And the three of ran out of the escape tunnel and Noir closed the door behind them.

Not long after the door had closed a group of Talon soldiers stormed in and searched the entire area.  
"Seems like we were too late sir!" One of the soldiers said.  
"Dammit. make sure you search every piece of this place. We need to find her before our enemies do." Said the Commander.  
"I think it is too late for that Commander" a cold voice said.  
And Reaper entered the room.  
"And what make you think that?" The Commander asked.  
Reaper went and took up something from the floor.  
"Widowmaker's kill switch!" The Commander said.  
"I thought so. There is no way she could have removed this by herself, And there is only one group with the skills to remove this implant." Reaper said.  
"Who?" The Commander asked.  
Reaper turned towards the Commander and simply answered.  
"Overwatch."

* * *

The end is near now. One or two chapters left I think. Maybe more. I don't know yet. And as always reviews are always welcome.


	5. Escape

They ran for a while. The escape tunnel was rather long and had a lot of twists and turns.  
And when they eventually ran out of the tunnel. Noir did the same thing as before causing the exit to collapse.  
"Well now what?" Lena asked.  
"We need to leave this country as fast as possible." Noir replied.  
"Agreed. But where should we go right now?" Angela asked.  
"I know a few places we could hide until we can find a way out." She replied.  
"Very well lead us then." Angela said.  
Noir nodded and the three of them started running again.

"Why are there so many abandoned buildings in this country?" Lena asked when they arrived at an abandoned factory of some sort.  
"Well there is quite easy explanation to that Lena." Angela replied.  
"And what is that?"  
"The first Omnic crisis." Noir said.  
"Correct." Angela replied  
"Ah I see." Lena said.  
"Chérie do you think that you could do some scouting of the area?" Noir said and looked at Lena.  
"Of course Luv. Leave it to me." She replied and blinked away.

"Can I ask you something now Dr Ziegler?" Noir said after a while.  
"Of course you can, and you can just call me Angela." She replied.  
"How long has Lena showed an interest in me? Or have you ever noticed that she had a interest before."  
"Ja natürlich. It was hard not to notice it. But when it started. Well I think it was before I came back to Overwatch. So how exactly it started I do not know. But she would use Athena our AI to try to find you multiple times." Angela replied.  
"That would explain why she have been able to find me so many times." Noir said.  
"Ja. Well she have scared us multiple times when she have acted on her own. Like she did now a few days a go."  
"She really is a foolish girl." Noir said with a smile.  
"Indeed. She is among the most reckless people I know. But In a way that is what makes her into such a good person. She will stop at nothing to help people in need." Angela said.  
"How can someone like me get a girl like her?" Noir said.  
"You are extremely lucky to have her." Angela replied.  
"Oui I am." Noir replied.

"Should she not have returned by now?" Noir said after a while.  
"Yeah. Or at the very least radioed in." Angela replied.  
"Could something have happened?" Noir Said with a worried voice.  
"Let's go and find her then." Angela said and the two of them went to see where Lena was.

They eventually found a group of Talon soldiers that somehow managed to capture Lena.  
"Is it the same team from the mansion?" Angela asked.  
"I don't think so. There is no way they would have found us that quickly. No I think these are soldiers from the base that was evacuated a few days ago."  
"So what's the plan Noir." She asked and looked at Noir.  
"Well I could easily snipe all of them from here. But." Noir said  
"But what?" Angela said.  
"I do not know if there are any more out there. Because we need to do this quickly or they will be able to radio for help, and then we are in real trouble." She said.  
"Well It is a risk we will have to take. Just take out everyone you can see, and I will go and get Lena out of there." Angela said.  
"Understood. As quick as I start to open fire go and get her." She said as she started to aim up.  
"Just don't hit me or Lena okay." Angela said.  
"Don't worry I am called Widowmaker for a reason you know".  
"Mhm" Angela replied not really sounding reassured.  
And Noir fired of the first shot.

"Huh what?" One of them was able to say when the first soldiers fell dead to the ground.  
"Sniper!" Another one said when two more falls dead.  
And Angela took this chance to get Lena out there.  
But even before She was able to return back to where they were hiding Noir had already cleared out all soldiers that they could see.  
"You could really make Amari run for her money" Angela said when she returned with an unconscious Lena.  
Angela could see Noir's worried face so she said calmly.  
"Don't worry she is only unconscious."  
Noir was just about to say something until she reacted to something moving.  
She activated her Infra-Sight.  
"Merde. I missed one." She said and lifted her rifle and shot him down.  
The sound of the rifle woke Lena up.  
"Huh wait what?" She said as she sat up.  
"Are you alright Chérie" Noir asked.  
"Um yeah I think so. But what happened?" Lena asked.  
"You were ambushed by a group of Talon soldiers." Angela replied  
"Oh yeah now I remember. They were from the battle a few days ago." Lena said.  
"Yes I thought so. But I think that one of them managed to call for help. So we can not stay here for long." Noir said.  
"So we have to continue to run today?" Lena said a little annoyed.  
"Yes unfortunately." Noir said and helped Lena up on her feets.  
Suddenly the sounds of jet engines could be heard again.

"They have founds us! Run!" Noir screamed  
And the three of them started running just before as a missile hit the old factory building.  
And in the chaos that started Mercy got separated from the other two.  
"Mercy!" Lena screamed.  
"We will find her again after this. Just run for now." Noir said and took Lena's hand.  
They managed to get into the big forest next to the factory where they at least could bread for a second.  
"Well traveling with you sure is not dull." Lena said.  
"It would seem so. Tho sometimes I wish it was not Chérie." Noir replied.  
"What does Chérie mean? This not the first time you have called me that." Lena asked.  
"Chérie. It means Sweetheart." Noir replied.  
Lena face turned but before she was able to say something in return, her radio crackled to life and it was Angela that said.  
"Are you two okay?"  
"We're fine luv. But where are you?" Lena replied.  
"I am somewhere in the forest, and I think i'm safe for the moment. " She replied.  
"That's good to hear." Lena said.  
"But be warned they seem to be more interested in the two of you than me."  
"Not surprise there I'm afraid."Noir said.

"There you are." Said a cold voice from behind.  
And the two of them turned around.  
"Reaper" Noir said with a serious tone.  
"To think that you would actually betray Talon and ally yourself with these weak ones." He said first looking at Noir then at Lena.  
"Who are ye calling weak you have run from most battles we have had." Lena said and pulled her guns on him.  
Reaper just gave an annoyed grunt and pulled out his shotguns and started firing.  
"Try to hold him off until I can get to some higher ground!" Noir said while evading Reapers attacks.  
"Sure thing luv!" Lena replied and started to blink around to distract Reaper.  
"You are so pathetic." He said fired against her.  
"was that an attempt to an insult?" She replied.  
"You really think that you can defeat us." He said.  
"Us?"  
And just then the rest of the Talon soldiers arrived and opened fire on Lena.  
"Hey no fair!" She said and blinked to avoid their bullets.  
She managed to take out some of the soldiers. But in the end it was to much for her, and she got cornered.  
"This is the end for you little girl." He said and was prepared to finish her.  
But just then Noir had found a good spot and fired towards Reaper.  
But the shot just knocked off his mask.  
"Gabriel Reyes? You're alive?" Lena said when she saw his face.  
He did not reply and just knocked her in the face which knocked her out, before putting his mask back on.  
But just as he had put it on Noir swung in kicking him in the head.  
This did little to no harm however.  
"You don't dare hurt her!" She screamed when she landed and checked on Lena if she was okay. Only her goggles had cracked a bit from Reapers hit.  
"You seem to have grown attached to her." He said with a small evil laugh.  
But Noir was now furious And started beating on him.  
He was m´not prepared for her to start fight in hand to hand, and this gave Noir the upper hand at first.  
But became more and more even.  
"This is not like you." He said when he was able to fight back.  
"You're Not as cold anymore. It is almost like you have emotions." He laughed.  
Noir just jumped back and started to fire at him instead.  
He laughed again.  
But also the other soldiers started to fire as well.  
"Merde!" She said and started to take out the soldiers first.  
But she needed to finish this quickly. She do not have a lot of ammo left.  
And of course Reaper noticed this as well, and also opened fire.

I need to get out of here.  
If I get back on the high ground I maybe able to finish this.  
But if he sees where I fire from he will just evade it.  
The only reason I hit him before was that he were focused on Lena.  
But I have to get Lena out of here as well.  
This is not good if only we had not gotten separated from Angela.  
She thought to herself.  
Just then her ammo ran out and when she tried to get into cover a bullet hit her in the leg.  
"This is the end." Reaper said and Noir closed her eyes and prepared for the end.  
I'm sorry Lena.

But just as she heard the shot she felt someone picking her up.  
It was Lena. She had came to and picked her up and got her out there just in time.  
She was blinking away from the battlefield as fast as she could.  
"Lena!"  
"I won't let you die like that!" She said continuing to blink as long as she could.

When she finally stopped. She was completely exhausted.  
They were still in the forest but far away from where they had been.  
She put Noir down and Noir supported herself towards a tree.  
"Are you alright Chérie?" She asked.  
"Yeah I am luv. Just need to rest for a bit." She replied and sat down and lend back on a tree.  
But Noir noticed something wrong with Lena's harness.  
"What's wrong luv?" Lena said and looked up at her.  
"Your Chronal Accelerator. It's light are flickering." Noir said and pointed at it.  
"Don't worry luv. It's only need to recharge. No problem." She replied and pulled her goggles down so they hanged around her neck.  
"If you say so." Noir said still with a worried look.  
"Hey can you take the first watch. while I sleep for a bit?" Lena asked.  
"I have no ammo left." Noir replied.  
"Here take these" She said and tossed Noir her pistols.  
"Thanks." Noir replied.  
"And also take this." She said and also tossed her radio.  
"You have to answer if Angela calls" She continued.  
"Very well then." Noir replied.  
"Hey! Come here." Lena said and stood up and gave Noir a big and long hug and kiss.  
"We'll get thru this okay luv." She said with a low voice.  
Noir just nodded.  
Lena smiled and sat back down and fell asleep.

Noir went and checked on the wound on her leg.  
The bullet had gone right thru the leg and the wound had already started to heal.  
Her accelerated healing was the only thing she really could appreciate with her body.  
But she had a hard time of getting grip of her emotions right now.  
The battle had not been easy on her.  
The rage that she felt when Reaper hit Lena, and the worry she feels for her now.  
These last few day have really been exhausting for her.  
All of these emotions erupting in her.  
Some of them she had almost come to terms with.  
But she got interrupted in her thoughts by the radio.  
"Tracer are you there?" Angela asked.  
"It's me Noir." Noir replied.  
"Where is Lena?" Angela asked.  
"She is sleeping. She saved me from Reaper And blinked away as long as she could."  
"You fought Reaper? Why were he there? Are any of you hurt?" She asked.  
"I do not know why he was there but he was. But I got hit in the leg but it's no problem with my healing and I'm out of ammo. But Lena." Noir said and looked at Lena.  
"What is it with her is she hurt?" Angela ask with a worried voice.  
"No she is not hurt. But I think there is something wrong with her Chronal Accelerator. It's light is flickering in a way I have not seen before." She replied.  
"That doesn't sound good." Angela replied.  
"No doesn't. She says it's fine but I don't know. Where are you by the way?" She said.  
"I've have gotten out of the forest and got in touch with Overwatch, and they are sending a reinforcements. To deal with Talon. I will talk to Winston about the Accelerator. You should try and get some rest to." She replied.  
"I will try." Noir said.  
"We'll get in touch later. Things will work out you'll see. Mercy out." Angela said and hug up.

"We'll get thru this. I promise Chérie."

* * *

Nope ye liked it! And as always reviews are always welcome.


	6. Together

Talon need to be stopped. Noir thought to herself.  
All the pain that they have caused.  
But how can I stop them?  
Even Overwatch could not take them down.  
But there must be a way.  
They can not stand forever.

But her thoughts were soon interrupted by a sound.  
She went to see what it was.  
It was two Talon solider that were patrolling the woods and talking to each other.  
"So our orders have now changed from to recapture her to eliminate her." One of them said.  
"Correct." The other one replied.  
"But were she not one of our best agents?"  
"Yes she were. But what after what happened with Reapers team. So have the top brass decided she is not worth losing so many troops. And that it would just be easier to get her out of the way"  
"But what about the Overwatch agent that was with her then?"  
"Well she could have a lot of intel. But she far too annoying to keep alive. So we are to kill her and take the special harness that she has. Our scientists are very keen to learn how it works."  
The two soldiers had not noticed that Noir had snuck up behind them.  
She did not say anything and just shot them in the back of their heads.

Talon had no intentions to take neither of them alive now.  
They will learn that that is a mistake.  
"Neither me or Lena are that easy to kill." Noir said to herself as she took one of the soldiers data pads and went back to where Lena were.

Lena was still sleeping when she came back and she sat back down at the same tree as before.  
She turned on the data pad and looked what was on it.  
Usually there is not a lot of information on the data pads due to the risk of them falling into enemy hands.  
But Noir knew that a few soldiers were a bit sloppy with deleting old orders and data.  
So maybe there was more that just their latest orders on it.  
And there were some. Not a lot but a few more files than it should be.  
There was the old orders to bring her back.  
But there was also how they were able to find them in the first place back at the mansion.  
They had apparently gotten a tip from one of their moles inside the military.  
That Hanzo had been sent to kill Widowmaker but had apparently failed, and the some other unknown source.  
Suspected to be Overwatch due to the fight between Widowmaker and the Overwatch agent Tracer a few days ago.  
And due to the importance of the information that Widowmaker has on her.  
Search parties were sent out to find, and even if she had been killed the technology within her body could not fall into the enemy hands.  
"Heh They don't even see me as a living being." Noir said to herself.  
And due to the nature that Overwatch could be involved the mercenary Reaper was brought in.  
And it was because of his recommendations that they would go to the mansion safe house first.  
He believed that she would not stay in the hut safe house for long if she had Hanzo after her.  
They had located the kill switch implant left at the mansion safe house, and deduced that only Overwatch had the skills to remove it.  
But there were no signs of a struggle between her and Overwatch.  
But there was signs of a battle between her and Hanzo, and it seemed like Tracer was somehow involved in the fight as well.  
There were two possibilities either Widowmaker had been captured by Overwatch or she had gone willingly to them.

But before she was able to read more the radio crackled to life and it was Angela again.  
"Noir are you still there?" She asked.  
"Yes I am." Noir replied.  
"Gut. I have talked to Winston about the Accelerator." Angela said.  
"And what did he say?" Noir asked.  
"That it is not broken at least. Yet." She replied.  
"Yet?" Noir said sounding a little worried.  
"Yes. It seemed that Lena had put a lot of strain on it and if she do not let it cool down for a few hours. Then It might." She said but Noir interrupted her.  
"Say nothing more please."  
She have only caused trouble for her, she thought to herself and looked over at Lena.  
She still can not fully understand why Lena would risk her life for her.  
Am I really worth all this?  
I should leave now so that she can be safe.  
"Noir." Angela finally said.  
"What is it?" Noir replied.  
"I can understand what you are feeling to a degree. But the most important thing now is that you stay with her. If you run away now. Then she will just try to run after you. Stay together and protect each other." Angela said.  
"Why do she do all this? Am I really worth it?" Noir said.  
"She thinks that you are worth it at least." She replied.  
"She has helped me so much. But all that have done in return is to put her in danger." Noir said.  
"You have helped her more than you believe Noir. You have responded to her emotions have you not." Angela said in a calm voice.  
She was right. Running now will only cause more problem.  
"But continue with the plan to leave the country. For I can not promise that we will be able to get to you" She continued.  
"Oui I agree. Talon is really close now. I just killed two of them that were patrolling near by." Noir replied.  
"Then it won't be long before they find that out. So hurry get out of there!" Angela said.  
"We will be in contact again when we are in a more safer location." Noir said and hung up.

Noir went over to Lena.  
She looked so innocent sleeping, so calm.  
How can someone like that fall for someone like me?  
We could not be more different even if we tried.  
"Hey Chérie time to wake up." She said and patted Lena on her head.  
"Huh what? Is it time to go already luv?" Lena replied with a sleepy smile.  
"Sadly yes. Talon is not far away now Chérie." She said and tried to smile back.  
"Oi what's the matter luv? Ye seem worried?" Lena said.  
"No it's nothing. We just need to go now." She replied.  
"Hey come here." She said and pulled Noir in for a hug.  
"No matter what happens we are still going to be together. we're always going to be together. So there is nothing to worry about" She whispered in her ear.  
"Everything feels so fragile right now. I do not know what to do." Noir said.  
"Let's just take one step at the time. Okay luv." She said and kissed her.  
"Very well then let's get out of here." Noir replied and pulled Lena up on to her feets.  
"AyAy!" Lena said in her usual cheerful tone.  
And so they started to run again.

"Oi do ye have a plan for how we should get out of here luv?" Lena said after they had been running for awhile.  
"Oui I have. I never act without a plan." Noir replied.  
"So where are we going then?" Lena asked.  
"I explain when we get there. It's not far now." She replied.  
And so they ran for a bit longer until they arrived to a small fishing town.

"Wait here I need get something before we can go in." Noir said and went a away for a few minutes.  
She soon came back with two cloaks.  
"You are going to need one these." She said and handed one over to Lena.  
"Huh why?" She replied and took the cloaks and put it on.  
"This town is filled with criminals and other types of scum. So we will stick out a great deal." Noir said and put on the other cloak.  
"Why are we here then?" Lena asked.  
"I know one who(Hopefully) can get us out of the country here. So come on we need to hurry." Noir said.  
And the two went into the town.

They finally stopped outside a small fish store.  
"In here?" Lena asked.  
Noir just nodded.  
And they entered.  
"Wellco… Ah it's you." The man behind the counter said when he saw Noir.  
"I am going to need your help Slick." Noir said.  
"I am not sure that I can help you any more Widow." Slick replied.  
"And why not?" She asked.  
"Because Talon have put out a bounty on your head." He replied.  
Noir was not really surprised to hear about that.  
"So are you going to try to turn me in?" She said.  
"Ha! I wish. I can never hope to take you on. But I don't want any attacks on my shipments by other bounty hunters." He replied.  
"You know that I could easily end your smuggling network right. I still have all the intel that Talon has on you." Noir said with a grin.  
"You do?" He said sounding a bit nervous.  
"Yes. And besides you hate Talon more than anything so." She continued.  
"Yeah fine. What is it you want?" He finally said.  
"To get us out of this country." She replied.  
"Yeah that is simple. But why do I get the feeling that you want something more."  
"I would also like a new sniper rifle and not one of the cheap ones." She said.  
"You drive a hard bargain Widow." He said.  
"Can you do it?" She asked.  
"Yes of course but will have to pay for the rifle." He said.  
"Very well then we have a deal." Noir said.  
"Well then follow me back to my warehouse." He said and led them to a warehouse behind the store.  
"Are ye sure we can trust a smuggler?" Lena whispered to Noir.  
"Well in most cases no. But right now we do not have any other choice. But he is the only one that is willing to go against Talon, And he also never go back on a deal." Noir whispered back.  
"None of the cheap stuff you said. Well then." He said and went over to a create and opened it.  
"This is the latest I have. A new energy based rifle. It do not need any magazines. You only need to recharge it after a few shots" He said.  
The rifle was clearly based upon Overwatch tech. Possibly based upon Lena's pistols even but this had a more of a military design.  
"Can I try it out?" Noir asked.  
"Sure. In never expect anyone to buy my stuff by just looking at it. Take it the shooting range." He replied.  
Noir nodded and lifted up the rifle.  
It had good weight to Noir thought to herself.  
She took a few shoots and the rifle recharged in a similar fashion as Lena's pistols.  
"Well what do you think?" He asked.  
"It has a good kick to it for being a energy weapon. It do not beat a good ballistic rifle but, How much do you want for it?" She replied.  
"Well seeing it that it's brand new. Let's say a 150 thousand." He said.  
Noir knew that she could get the price lower but they do not have the time.  
"Very well then. I'll take it" She said.  
She still have access to some money even if she is no longer with Talon so she could easily pay for it.  
"Well then now that that is done let's get the two of you out of here." He said and helped to get on a boat.

"This will take you out to one of the big freight ships that pass thru out here. It will probably stop in multiple countries so you have a choice of where to go." He said right before the boat left.

Noir let out a deep breath when they sat down.  
"Finally some peace a quiet." Lena said.  
"For awhile yes. But what are you going to do when we arrive Chérie?" Noir said.  
"I don't know yet. But what about you luv? Have found out what to do now that you are no longer a part of Talon?" she replied.  
"No I have not. I want to take Talon down somehow. But I do not know how." Noir said.  
"Why don't ye come back with me to Overwatch luv?" Lena asked.  
"Do you really think that they would let me join? After all that I have done. I killed Gérard remember and also..." She said but the stopped.  
She remember something that Angela said before.  
"You could really make Amari run for her money."  
The murder of Gérard was still a very vivid memory in her mind but she now remember.  
She have killed another big Overwatch agent. Ana Amari The old Overwatch second in command.  
"What's the matter Luv?" Lena asked with a worried look  
"No nothing. But I think Overwatch is not a good Idea for now Chérie." Noir said and kissed Lena on her cheek.  
"I will go and call Angela now, and tell her that we are safe and on our way to leave the country." Noir continued and went to make the call.  
"Do so luv." Lena replied with a big smile

"Mercy?"  
"Ja what is it Noir?" Angela replied.  
"We are on our way out of the country now." Noir said.  
"Das is gut. Where are you heading now? And how?" She asked.  
"We'll see. We are on a smugglers ship right now. Not the most glamorous way to leave a country on. But it was the best way to leave incognito." Noir replied.  
"I understand. And where is this smuggler taking you?" Angela replied.  
"He have left us with a few options. The ship is stopping in multiple countries and we can depart whenever we feel like it. We can radio in when we have decided." She said.  
"Understood then. Do not forget to report that then." Angela said with a serious voice.  
"I won't. But one thing I want to ask before I hang up." Noir replied.  
"And what is that?" Angela asked.  
"Before when I sniped those soldiers you said "You could really make Amari run for her money." Did you say that because of my skills or because that I..." But before Noir was able to finish the sentence Angela said.  
"It is probably as you believe. I wanted to see your reaction upon hearing that name. I know that you were involved in that mission when she died."  
"I see." Noir said in a low voice.  
"It was you was it not that took the shot." She asked.  
"Yes I'm..." she started but again Angela interrupted her.  
"Or rather it was Widowmaker who took the shot."  
"What do you mean?" Noir asked.  
"Because your reaction right now confirms to me more that you are no longer Widowmaker. That you are a free woman once again. That you are Noir." Angela replied.  
"I. I don't know what to say." Noir stuttered.  
"You do not need to say anything. I'm just happy to see that a lost life has begun anew. But one more thing before I forget." Angela said.  
"What?"  
"How is it with Lena's Accelerator? Is it still acting up?" She asked.  
"It is still flickering a bit but it seems more normal now." Noir replied.  
"That is good to hear. Take care Noir, and take good care of her for now. And we will see how fix something for you." She said.  
"Merci Angela." Noir said.

* * *

Well I thought that this would be the final chapter. But the story just said nope write more. Ah well we'll just have to wait and see when it ends.

I at least hoped ye like it so far. And as I always says. Reviews are always welcome.


	7. Monster or Human

When Noir went back to where Lena were,  
She saw her standing by the railing of the boat.  
And she went up and hugged her from behind.  
"Luv?" Lena said.  
"How can someone like me be so lucky to have someone like you." Noir said and buried her face in Lena's hair.  
"Ye still wondering about that?" Lena replied and turned around and looked at Noir's troubled face.  
"I've betrayed Overwatch and killed so many." She started but Lena interrupted her with a kiss and said.  
"Ye are so much more than that, and besides you had no real choice in what ye did back then. You do not have to carry all that pain alone anymore."  
"Chérie." Noir said and kissed her again.

"Hey love birds we're about to rendezvous with the freight ship so get ready!" One of the crewmen said.  
They soon saw the large freight ship.  
"So these are the two we are transporting. Interesting. The now wanted Widowmaker and Tracer of Overwatch. What an interesting duo." The Captain said when they stepped on board.  
They did not reply.  
"Well you are free to roam around the ship for the most part. But if the authorities from the UN or some other parties shows up you two will have to hide. understood?" He continued.  
Noir nodded in reply.  
"Good." He said and left the two of them.

"So what now?" Lena asked and looked at Noir.  
"I do not know, I'm exhausted." Noir replied.  
"How about hitting the bunks then luv?" She said.  
"Oui, sounds like a good idea." Noir replied.  
So they asked one of the crewmen where their cabin was.  
And they were shown to a cabin that had a hidden doorway.  
It was a small room with only one bunk.  
Noir sat down on the bed.  
"What are we going to do really? We can not continue to run away like this." She said.  
"Just calm down luv." Lena said and hugged her.  
"You are the only thing that keeps me afloat." Noir replied and hugged her back and pulled her down on to the bed with her so Lena was on top.  
And they just laid there in each others arms not saying a word.

Lena had her head on Noir's chest.  
She could hear her slow heartbeat.  
She could not stop thinking about what Talon had done to her.  
Tinkered with, changed, suppressed, bent and broken her only to suit their needs.  
Not even caring that they played with a human life.  
But they won't ever do that to her again. I will make sure of that. Lena thought to herself.  
She looked up at Noir's face only to see that she had fallen asleep.  
She may say that she is a monster. But to Lena she is human.  
She looks so calm when she sleeps. That is not a face of a monster. She thought to herself.  
"So cold" She said as she put her head down on the chest again and her cheek touched Noir's blue skin.  
"Do ever feel the cold?" Lena said and fell asleep as well.

Noir woke up after a while.  
She looked around the small cabin. But her eyes stopped on the same thing as the last few days.  
Lena was sleeping half on top of her again.  
Noir smiled and stroked Lena on her cheek before carefully stepping out of bed.  
She did not want to wake her up.  
Noir left Lena in the cabin She felt that she needed some fresh air.

Noir went up on the deck and stood by the railing taking in the fresh air from the ocean.  
After a while the Captain actually went up next to her.  
"So how come that one of Talon's best agents have decided to go rogue?" The Captain asked as he lighted a cigarette.  
"Well it is a complicated story." Noir replied.  
"I can imagine. But there is something about you that I did not expect." He said.  
"And what is that?" Noir asked with a suspicious look at him.  
"You seem more human than I expected. I actually imagined you more of cold and emotionless assassin." He replied.  
"More human?" She said in a low tone.  
Did she actually seem to be more human now. Only Lena and Angela seemed to have seen that, and maybe Reaper said something like that as well.  
"Yes. And I can see that maybe that may have played a part to why you have left Talon. They always seem to want to keep their top agents as cold and effective as possible." He continued.  
"Yes that is correct." Noir said.  
"I don't really agree with that. It only shows that you don't care for your men that you only sees them as a means to an end. Like tools. Only people that feel weak with their command want men like that." He said.  
"Why are you telling me all this?" She asked.  
"Because I am willing to offer you a job." He replied.  
"A job?"  
"Yes. We could use people that is willing to protect our shipments. That means not only this ship but you will also help others within Slick's little group." He continued.  
Work for Slick. It is not really what she would want, but it is an option.  
"I do not know yet. I still have a few things to do before I can give you an answer." Noir finally said.  
"Very well I understand. I will leave the offer on hold then." He said and left her.

"Luv?" A familiar voice suddenly said and Noir turned around and saw Lena standing there.  
"What is it Chérie?" She replied.  
"What did the Captain want?" Lena asked.  
"He said that he was willing to offer me a job within Slick's organization." She said.  
"And what did you say?" Lena said.  
"That I would think about it, and that I got other things that I need to do." Noir said and put a hand on Lena's cheek.  
"Right now I want to stay with you" She continued.  
"Well at least it's an option. But right now I don't feel like leaving ye either luv." Lena replied and put her hand on Noir's.

Sudley gunshots could be heard and a crewman yelled at them to go inside they were under attack.  
Bullets soon went all over the place but they eventually got inside.  
They meet the Captain on the way and Noir asked.  
"Which group is it?"  
"It is a group of Pirates." He replied.  
But right then a grenade went off on the deck.  
"It would seem like ye could need some help?" Lena said.  
"I hate to say it. Seeing that we are supposed to protect you. But yes if you are willing to help I would appreciate it" He replied.  
Lena looked at Noir and Noir looked at her  
"Very well. We will go at get our gear so we can help." Noir finally said.  
He nodded in reply and they left.

"Are ye going to try to get up to a good sniping position Luv?" Lena asked when they had their gear.  
"Oui I will. But be carefull Chérie." Noir started but Lena interrupted her with a kiss.  
"You should be careful as well Luv." She said and blinked away.

Noir went on top of the bridge and started to snipe at the pirates.  
She could see Lena doing her thing down there.  
"She will be fine. Just focus at the task at hand." She said to herself.  
And the battle went on and Noir had gotten a big grin on her face.  
She was enjoying this.  
The pirates put up a good fight but She was almost in a trance, it was looking so easy for her.  
She effortlessly aimed all over the ship never missing a shot.  
She may have only felt something at the moment of the kill before, but this was different.  
She had never felt this amount of enjoyment from killing.  
Killing.  
She enjoy killing?

The grin disappeared quickly after the battle.  
"I enjoyed that?" She said to herself and sat down.  
"Those were my enemies. But they were still human. But I enjoyed killing them?" She said and looked at her hand.  
Is she really human or is she just a monster.  
"You did great Luv!" A familiar voice said and Lena jumped onto Noir hugging her.  
"So did you Chérie." She replied.  
"Is something the matter luv?" Lena asked noticing that something was wrong.  
"Non it's nothing just a bit tired that's all." She said and kissed Lena.  
She was not surprised that Lena noticed something. But she did not feel like talking about right now.  
"Okay. By the way the Captain wanted to talk to us." Lena replied and stood up also pulling Noir up as well.  
Noir nodded and the two of them went down to the bridge.

"Well I see that your reputation as the world's best sniper is not a fluke Widowmaker." The Captain said when they entered the bridge.  
Noir did not reply.  
"Well I like to thank you for helping us. Thanks to you two none of the most important cargo was damaged, and most importantly I did not lose many of my men." He continued.  
"We're happy to help ye out" Lena replied.  
"Sadly I have some bad news as well. Due to the damage the ship took we'll have to stop in the closest harbor for repairs. So it is up to you if you feel like waiting for the ship to be repaired or depart when we arrive." He said.  
"What should we do luv?" Lena asked and looked at Noir.  
"We will see when we get there" She said.  
"Very well then we will keep you updated when we arrive" He said.  
Noir and Lena then left the bridge and went back to their little cabin.

When they came back Noir asked.  
"Do you find enjoyment from battles Chérie?"  
"Huh? Well I enjoy a good fight once in awhile. But why'd ye ask Luv?" Lena replied.  
"In the battle before. I felt enjoyment out of killing the pirates. I felt enjoyment in killing humans." Noir said and looked down on the floor.  
Lena looked at her. She could see that Noir was really conflicted by this thought.  
"Well maybe it was not the killing that ye found enjoyment from. Maybe it was just from the battle itself. I said that I enjoy a good fight but I don't enjoy killing people." Lena finally said.  
"But before I could only feel something at the moment of the kill at a job well done. This felt similar but stronger." Noir replied.  
Lena put a hand on Noir's cheek and said.  
"Yeah this was a job well done. But ye still feel like killing is wrong. You are conflicted with the one ye are now and the one ye were before. It will take time but I'm sure ye will find your way at some point."  
Noir looked Lena in the eyes and put her hand on Lena's.  
"How can you love a monster like me?" She said.  
"Why do ye keep calling yourself that. You are not a monster. You are very much a living human being. I'm not in love with a monster, I'm in love with the most beautiful human in the world." Lena replied with a smile.  
Noir did not know what to say. She could not fully believe what Lena just said but she felt that warm feeling again. Was she human or is she still a monster. She really did not know anymore. But she want to be the human that Lena says that she is.  
Noir took of her gloves and put a hand on Lena's chest right on the skin above the Accelerator.  
"Your skin is so warm." She said.  
She could also feel Lena's heart beating faster.  
"Do ye like the warmth?" Lena stuttered. She was blushing.  
"Oui I love it." She replied with a smile.  
"You are a bit awkward sometimes luv." Lena said with a little laugh her face was still red, as she leaned forward and kissed Noir.  
"Can I feel it like we did before at the mansion?" She asked.  
Lena is the only one that can make her feel close to be human, and right now she wants to be close to her.  
"Ye are not really subtle either ye know that luv." Lena laughed again, and then whispered in Noir's ear.  
"Of course you can luv."

"Ouais c'est agréable." Noir said after awhile when they just laid in the bed holding each other in their arms.  
"Huh?" Lena said.  
"Yeah this is nice." Noir said again.  
"Hey that is my line ye know." Lena replied with a smile.  
Noir just smiled back at her.  
But they were soon interrupted by a knock on the door and a voice on the other side that said.  
"We are soon entering port. So if you are departing you should make yourself ready now."

"So what are we going to do luv?" Lena asked.  
"A part of me want to stay on board. But I do not think it is such a good idea to stay in the same place for too long." Noir replied.  
"So should we depart then luv?" She asked.  
"Oui I think we should." Noir replied.  
"Then let's make us ready then." Lena said and went up out of the bed.

They meet the Captain on the deck when they got out.  
"So you are leaving then." He said.  
"Yes we are. Thanks for all the help." Noir said.  
"No problem there Widow. We only did our job. And we also appreciate the help that you have given us." The Captain replied.  
"By the way I go by the name Noir now not Widowmaker." Noir said.  
"Noir. Yeah that sounds a little better than Widowmaker." He said.  
"I agree." Lena said.  
"And Noir my offer still stands. You are free to stay and work for us if you want." He said.  
"Thanks I will keep that in mind. But right now I have other things I need to deal with." She replied.  
"You are welcome back if you do." He said.  
"Thanks and goodbye" Noir said.  
"Bye" Lena said as well.  
"Goodbye." The Captain said and waved them off as they left the ship.

"So what are we going to do now luv?" Lena asked when they had walked for awhile.  
"Well we should at first try to find a safe place in this city where we can make contact with Angela and tell her where we are." Noir replied.  
"Yeah that sounds like a good idea." Lena said.  
And the two them continued to walk for awhile until they found a small little hotel.

"I can go and get us something to eat while you make the call luv." Lena said when they had settled down in their room.  
"Do so Chérie. But be careful we do not know if Talon have people in this city." Noir replied.  
"Don't worry so much luv I will." Lena said with a smile and left the room.

"So you have found a country to lay low in for a while then." Angela said.  
"Yes for now I think." Noir said.  
"You do not sound really confident Noir." She said.  
"Right now I find it hard to be confident at all. There are so many uncertainties right now so I do not really know." Noir replied.  
"Just be calm. You two just need to be there for each other right now." Angela said.  
"I know. But I do not know what we should do. We can not keep on running like this." Noir said.  
"Ja that is true. What I think that you should is to get your way here to Overwatch." She said.  
"What should I do there, after all I have done. Probably many Overwatch agents want me either dead or locked away for life, and I think Lena would not want me to be in locked away like that." Noir said with a troubled voice.  
"Ja you probably have a point there. But I think I we could work something out. You would not be the first ex criminal to join us. But you still need a place where you can feel safe, a place you can call home. It would be good for you, and not only but for Lena as well." Angela replied.  
But then Noir remembered something should not Lena be back with the food right about now. She looked around and saw that Lena had left her pistols here in the room.  
"What? What is it Noir?" Angela asked.  
"I think Lena could be in danger. I better go and look for her." Noir replied worriedly.  
"Don't you think she could take care of herself?" Angela asked.  
"Yeah maybe but she left her pistols in the room." Noir said still very worriedly.  
"Just remain calm and assess the situation Noir." Angela tried to say but it was to late Noir hung up and went and got the weapons and left the room.

When Noir got to the bottom floor her fears were realized.  
The lobby was crawling with Talon grunts.  
She tried to sneak around to see where Lena was.  
She found her unconscious and tied up. Two Talon grunts stood there guarding her as well.  
But just as Noir was about to try to save her. She felt pain in the back of her head and everything went black.

* * *

Well I want to say that chapter 8 will be the last. But seeing how this story is kinda living it's own life, well I really can not promise that it will be the last.

I at least hoped ye like it so far. And as always reviews are always welcome.


	8. Not Broken

A slight warning. This chapter is a bit darker than the previous ones.

* * *

"Is it not time to wake up now Amélie?" A voice said and Noir slowly opened her eyes.  
She seemed to be in some sort of medical room and she was strapped into a chair and unable to move.  
Then sudeley a light lit up right in front of her and a doctor walked up to her.  
"Seems like someone have been a bit disobedient lately. Miss Lacroix" He said.  
"Did not your people decide to kill me?" She replied not even looking back at him.  
"Well yes. But I would not want such a valuable asset go to waste like that." He said.  
"I'm not going to be your tool ever again." She said with an angry tone.  
And the doctor just laughed.  
"Well we will see about that Amélie. Or should I say Noir?"  
"Salaud! What have you done with her!?" She said now staring at him with angry eyes.  
"Oh what fierce look you have there. Well we have done nothing to her yet." He replied as he started to tinker with some instruments.  
"What are you going to do with her?" Noir asked still looking at him.  
"Oh we have a few things planned for her. First we will try to get as much intel out of her as possible. Then we will try to make her into a new asset or agent if you will." He said and looked up from the instruments with a gring.  
"Salaud! She is not a tool for you people to play with! Zut! I am going to kill you if you hurt her!" She almost screamed while trying to move in the chair.  
He laughed again.  
"These new emotions you have almost suit you. But that is not what we need of you." He said and waved in his assistant who started to strap things onto Noir's head.  
"What are you doing to me?" Noir asked.  
"Well we are going to have to break your will again." He said and waved to the assistant again.  
Who this time lowered the back of the chair and lifted up the foot rest so now Noir was laying on her back. Still strapped down.  
"This may sting a bit." He said and flicked a switch.  
Noir sudeley felt a tremendous pain. First in her head then spreading throughout the rest of her body, And she started to scream in pain.  
Memories started to appear. They were all random like from back when she was Amélie to when Talon first got their hands on her, to her time as Widomaker and even her time with Lena. both good and bad memories at the same time in combination with all the pain she was feeling.  
"PLEASE MAKE STOP! IT HURTS! PLEASE! HELP ME! LENA!" She cried out in pain.

At the same time in another part of the base Lena woke up in a flash.  
"Huh where am I?" She said and looked around the medical room that she was in.  
"I see that you are awake miss Oxton." Said a female doctor that walked up to her.  
"Who the hell are you?" Lena asked.  
"I suggest that you watch your tone young lady" The doctor replied as she picked up a syringe on the table next to Lena.  
"What are ye going to do to me?" Lena asked as she tried to move.  
"Ahah don't try to move or trying to use your abilities. If you do then you will be dead within a heartbeat." She said pointed towards the collar around Lena's neck.  
"If you try to leave this room or this base. Then that collar will fry your brain. But now when we have gotten that out of the way. It is time for you to talk." She continued.  
"I ain't going to tell you anything." Lena replied and frowned at the doctor.  
"Haha. We will see about that. At least you procedure will be less painful then Widowmaker's. For now." She said.  
"What are you assholes doing to her! She is a living being dammit!" Lena screamed.  
"Haha. Now now calm down a bit. There is no need for you to think about her for the moment. Right now it is all about you and what intel you could tell me." She said as she finally put the syringe into Lena's arm.  
"Bastard." Was the last thing Lena was able to say before everything went blurry and she felt all fuzzy.

"Well do you feel like you have had enough?" Then doctor said when he finally turned off the machine.  
Noir had no strength left to reply. But she just looked at him.  
She still had determination in her eyes.  
"What a pitty. But you are lucky. I have something else to attend to, so you can rest for a bit." He said and called in two guards.  
They pulled her up.  
She could not stand on her own.  
Her legs just felt jelly.  
And the guards put a collar around her neck just like Lena's before they started to drag her away.

They dragged her to a holding cell and just dropped her on the bunk and left and locked the door.  
"Are you okay Luv?" Said a familiar voice.  
And Noir looked up and across the hallway in the cell opposite to her's stood Lena.  
Noir forced herself to sit up and said.  
"I've been better. But it feels good to hear your voice again Chérie."  
"What did they do to you Luv" Lena asked.  
"They tried to break my will again. They want me to become their Widowmaker again." Noir replied.  
"Why can they not just let you be. You have been thru enough already." Lena said.  
"More importantly what did they do to you?" She asked and looked at Lena.  
"They drugged me trying to get information out of me. My head still feels weird after it." She replied.  
"I will kill you people for that." Noir said in a low voice.  
"Did ye say something Luv?" Lena said.  
"No. Sorry as much as it feels good to hear your voice again Chérie. I must rest for a bit." Noir said and laid down on the bunk again.  
"I understand that Luv." Lena said in a calm voice.  
"We will find a way out of this. I promise Chérie." Noir said before she fell asleep.  
"Of course we will Luv. We always do." Lena said and sat down on her own bunk.  
This is not a hell you are going to have go thru again. We will find away. Lena thought to herself.  
Talon have been a thorn in Overwatch side for a long time. But what are their goals.  
Thru all the years Talon's goals have never been clear.  
Stealing important artifact, killing political figure heads. Are only a few things of what they do.  
And they seem to have become a lot bigger and stronger after the original Overwatch fell.  
But what about Reaper? How is Gabriel Reyes still alive? Did he not die together with Commander Morrison when the Swiss HQ was destroyed. And why is he with Talon now?  
"It does not make any sense." Lena said to herself as she laid down and fell asleep.

Lena was awoken by the sound of the guards opening the door to Noir's cell and pulled her up and started to drag her away.  
Lena went up to her door.  
Noir tried to stop her with a small little shake of her head but Lena still said quite loudly.  
"Hey what are ye assholes think ye are doing! Let her be!"  
One of the guards stopped and turned back and opened the door to Lena's cell, And punched her in the stomach.  
"You be quiet now little girl." He said and locked the door again and went back to the others.  
"Bastard." Lena choughed.

They dragged her back to the same room as yesterday and strapped her in the chair again.  
"Well well here we are again miss Noir." The doctor said.  
And she just looked at him.  
"So let's get to it then. We will not do the same thing today as we did before. No today we will play with your mind." He continued with a huge grin on his face and waved to his assistant again to start to put things on her head again.  
The Doctor picked up a syringe and stuck in Noir's arm and said.  
"Now we will let this to it's thing."  
The thing in the syringe must have been some sort of hallucinogenic because the room went all black.

Suddenly she was on top of a rooftop in some city somewhere.  
She had her normal gear but with one big difference. Her uniform.  
It was not her normal purple jumpsuit. No this one was black with purple details and she had blue coat with a Overwatch logo with the name Lacroix under it on the side of her shoulder, and she had a smoke grenade instead if a venom mine  
And a voice in her ear said.  
"Amélie do you have eyes on the target?"  
And Noir instinctively raised her rifle and looked thru the scope.  
"It's the one in the cloak right." She said.  
"Yes. That is Talon's new agent. She have already killed many of our people and multiple civilians as well" The voice replied.  
"Very well." Noir said and took aim and fired.  
But just as the bullet was about to hit the target. She vanished.  
And Noir saw a red trace in the corner of her eye.  
"Impossible" She said to herself.  
"Cheers Luv!" Said a familiar voice behind her.  
And Noir turned around to see the girl with short brown hair.  
"Lena!?" Noir said.  
"Amélie what is happening? Lena Lacroix your wife is dead!" The voice in her ear said.  
"What's wrong Amélie? Are you not happy to see me Luv?" Lena said with her normal grin on her face.  
Noir just stood there and looked at her.  
Her uniform looked almost like it used to do. But this one was black and red.  
Even the light from her Chronal Accelerator was red.  
"I thought you were dead." Noir finally said  
"Oh come on like I would die from a simple plane crash." Lena shrugged.  
"But why are you with Talon? There were nothing more you hated than them." Noir said.  
"Well it's not like I had a choice after that Overwatch had abandoned me." Lena replied.  
"Abandoned you? We, I seriously thought that you died in that crash." Noir stuttered and took a step towards Lena.  
"You really believe that rubbish that Overwatch told ye. That organization was a failure from the very beginning." She replied.  
"What happened to you Lena? You used to believe in Overwatch ideals. You basically lived by them. You wanted to protect the innocent not kill them!" Noir almost screamed.  
"What a pity. You seem to be far too deep in their shit for me to try to get you out of it." Lena said with a disappointed look at Noir, and she lifted up a pistol ready to shoot.  
But just before Lena was able to take the shoot Noir fired of a smoke grenade from her wrist, and then quickly fired her grappling hook to get away.  
"Amélie do you read me?" Said the voice in her ear again.  
"Did you people know about this?! Did you know that she was alive?!" Noir said when got into cover and bullets from Lena's pistols could be heard in the background.  
"Well Yes." The voice replied.  
"Why the hell did you guys not tell me this?!" Noir said with an angry tone.  
"We did not have the time to tell you. But calm down for a bit now. She is not the Lena Lacroix you once knew. Talon have twisted her to their will. We are sorry to ask this of you. But it's for her sake as well. You have to take the shoot you have to kill her." The voice said.  
"Just shut the hell up! And let me think for a bit! Okay!" Noir said.  
This was all wrong.  
How the hell could all of this have happened?  
Why would Overwatch lie to her?  
And how could Lena fall to Talon?  
Wait!  
This is all wrong.  
Not just this scenario.  
But this entire world.  
She was never married to Lena.  
And Lena is not with Talon, she never was.  
And Noir is not with Overwatch.  
"What are ye thinking about Luv?" Lena suddenly arrived and started to open fire at her.  
Noir easily evaded all of her shoots. She had never let Lena hit her before and she would not let her do it now either.  
This must all be made up by Talon in order to try to break her.  
Maybe she would have to try to kill Lena in order to break this illusion of theirs.  
"Hey! Stop daydreaming and fight me Luv!" Lena said irritably.  
"As you wish Chérie!" Noir replied as she finally started to fight back seriously.  
And it quickly became the normal kind of deadly dance as it used to be.  
But with one slight difference. Lena was making more mistakes than she usually did, and she also seemed a bit slower.  
"You seem to have become sloppy after you joined Talon Chérie." Noir said as Lena laid on the ground.  
"Oh just shut it! Just finish me Luv." Lena said irritably.  
But just as she lifted her rifle to take the final shoot she realised something.  
This was all too easy.  
There is no way Lena would fight like that.  
This is a far to easy way to break this illusion.  
They want me to kill her.  
They want to try to make her kill the one she love again.  
So she lowered her rifle and said.  
"I won't do it. I won't kill you."  
"Pathetic." Lena said and grabbed one of her pistols and shoot a burst into Noir.  
Noir fell down onto the ground and coughed up blood.  
"I thought more of you Luv." Lena said and pointed her gun towards Noir's head.  
"I will not kill the one I love again." Noir coughed.  
"Hm Goodbye Amélie." Lena said.  
"I'm not Amélie. I'm Noir Chérie." Noir closed her eyes and smiled.  
And Lena pressed the trigger.

Noir woke up in a flash and quickly looked around the room.  
She was back in the medical room again.  
"Thank god it's over." She said quietly to herself.  
Then she heard the doctor out in the hallway talking to someone.  
"Dammit she almost fell for it. How can she have regained such a strong will, in such a short amount of time." He said.  
"Ah well we just to continue to try to break her." A female voice replied.  
"How is the process on Tracer going?" The doctor asked.  
"Slow. But I feel like some progress have been made." The female voice replied.  
At the same time Noir manage get one hand loose from the restraint, And she quickly got the other restraints off just as the doctor said.  
"Guard go in there and get her back to her cell."  
Noir quickly grabbed a scalpel and hid by the door ready to ambush the guard.  
The guard had no chance to react when he entered.  
Noir in just one simple motion stabbed him in the throat with the scalpel.  
And the guard just fell lifeless down onto the floor.  
Noir grabbed his gun and keys.  
"Good this can take of the collar as well." Noir said as she inspected the various keys.  
The guard had a collar hanging from his belt. Probably meant for her since they had to take it of before the procedure.  
No alarm had gone yet which mean that the doctor and that woman must have left before the guard entered.  
So Noir started to make her way toward the cells.

Lena was laying down on her bunk when Noir finally found her.  
Noir knocked carefully on the door, and Lena replied with an irritated voice.  
"What do you people want from me?"  
"Chérie it's me." Noir said.  
And Lena quickly went up to the door.  
"Luv? How did you get free?" She said with a big smile.  
"I'll explain later right now I need to get that collar of you." Noir said and opened the door.  
And just as she got the collar of Lena the alarm went off.  
"Let's go and find our gear and then get out of here as fast as possible" Noir said.  
"Ayay right behind ye Luv." Lena replied in her normal cheerful tone.  
This made Noir calm down a bit.  
This is the Lena she knows and loves.

* * *

Well it feels like I'm just keep repeating myself by saying that the next chapter will be the last. But that is what I am aiming towards. Chapter 9 will be the finale (I hope. For this part of it at least)

I at least hoped ye like it so far. And as always reviews are always welcome.


	9. The Final Escape

Well here we are the end of this little journey. I hope ye have enjoyed it so far.

* * *

They finally found the armory where their gear was kept.  
"Good it's all here." Noir said as she put her gear again.  
"Hey they got a Widow's Kiss here Luv!" Lena said and lifted up the all too familiar rifle  
Noir hung her energy rifle on her back and went over to Lena and grabbed the rifle in her hand.  
"Well can't say that I'm surprised that they have spare gear for ye seeing that ye used to be with them" Lena said.  
"Oui you are correct Chérie." Noir said and picked up some magazines for the Widow's Kiss and some venom mines as well.  
Suddenly they heard sounds coming from the door so they hide.  
Multiple guards stormed into the armory and started to look after them.  
Noir used hand signals to tell Lena that they should not fight the guards here and just leave the room instead.  
And Lena nodded in reply.

But just when they were about to leave the room one of the guards turned around and saw them.  
"There they are!" The guard yelled.  
"RUN!" Noir screamed.  
And they started running again with bullets starting to fly around them.

They managed to get away to breathe for a few seconds.  
"What are we going to do Luv? Escaping this place will not be easy." Lena said.  
"Non. It will not. But maybe if we can send out a distress signal to Overwatch." Noir replied.  
"Are ye sure they will get here in time?" Lena asked.  
"Maybe. Angela knows which country we are in, and I think she probably knows that we are in danger after I hang up on her in the hotel." She replied.  
"Well it's better than nothing. But we must find where they are keeping our radio's they were not with the rest of our gear" Lena said.  
"Indeed. I think I know where." But just as Noir said there guards showed up and opened fire at them.  
"Merde! This way!" She said and pulled Lena with her, and started running.

"Go to sleep." Noir said as she bashed a guard in the head with the back of her rifle.  
"You think they have more guards in there?" Lena said and pointed at the door which the guards was guarding.  
"Maybe. but our radio's should be in there." Noir replied as she made sure that the other guard was dead as well.  
"Well then. Do you want me to do the honor of breaching the door Luv?" Lena said.  
"By all means go ahead Chérie." Noir replied with a smile.  
And Lena kicked in the door and yelled her normal line.  
"Cheers, luv! The cavalry's here!"  
But there were no guards only scared radio operators.  
Noir immediately pointed her rifle at them and asked.  
"Where is our radio's?"  
One of them pointed at a table and Lena went over there.  
"Here they are Luv!" She said and held up the two radio's.  
"Good." Noir said and started to lift her rifle towards the operators.  
"Hey there is no need to kill them. They are unarmed ye know. Let's just knock them out Luv." Lena said when she noticed what Noir was about to do.  
Noir lowered her rifle and nodded in reply.  
The men did not resist and was easily knocked out.  
"Well that's that." Lena said and tossed Noir her radio.  
"You should probably be the one who send the distress signal Chérie" Noir said.  
"Oh yeah you probably right Luv" She replied and started to fiddle with her radio.  
"But do it quickly I don't know how long we can stay here." But just as she said that they did not want to hear from the radio sound chaos around them. One order from the noise they could clearly identify "They were last seen heading towards the radio room! Go and investigate!"  
"Shite!"  
"Hurry Chérie!" The two of them said at the same time.  
"There we go. The automated distress signal is on." Lena said.  
And Noir just nodded and so they left the room.  
When they got out of the room hey were greeted by a hail of bullets.  
"THIS WAY!" Noir yelled and grabbed Lena's arm, and the started running again.

At the same time the two doctors stood in the command centre.  
"It seems like we are going to have to use it." The female doctor said.  
"The recall code was a way of trying to control her before we had implanted a proper kill switch. With all the changes we have done to her since. There is no telling what will happen if we use it." The male doctor replied.  
"We are running out of options here doctor. We have just detected a distress signal coming from within the base so it's only a matter of time before Overwatch finds this place. We have to use it." The woman said.  
"Very well then. I'll go and make the preparations. And you should prepare to evacuate the base" He replied And went of.

It was becoming increasingly difficult to hide from the guards. Noir and Lena had to start to fight them.  
"This is starting to get annoying." Lena said while avoiding some bullets.  
"Yeah. It feels like we are getting pushed into a corner." Noir replied.  
"We have heard nothing from Overwatch yet." Lena said.  
"Just keep doing what you do best for now." Noir said.  
"Of course Luv." She replied while blinking around the place still staying close to Noir, and Noir was sniping the targets that Lena was luring out of position.  
But Noir could not shake the feeling that they are being pushed into a trap.

But they eventually got some good news as Lena's radio crackled to life.  
"Tracer do you copy this is dropship Sierra 5 and we are on high speed aporatch."  
"Luv can you cover for while I reply" Lena said to Noir as she took cover by some crates.  
Noir just nodded in reply and continued fighting.  
"Hiya Tracer here. It's bloody good to hear ye voice Sierra 5." Lena said.  
"It's good to hear yours to Ma'am. Mercy had already ordered us to search for you before we picked up you distress signal." The pilot replied.  
"Oh really. She would not happen to be there with ya." Lena asked.  
"Yes she is Ma'am. Would you like to talk to her?" He said.  
"Yeah that would probably for the best." She replied.  
"Understood." The pilot said.  
And the familiar voice of Angela came thru.  
"Lena. Are you two alright?"  
"Yeah we are fine at the moment Doc. Just dodging some bullets that's all." Lena replied with her cheerful tone.  
"So it would seem." Angela replied with a sigh of relief.  
"We are soon there so just hold out for a little longer." She continued.  
"ETA 40 minutes." The pilot cut in.  
"I'll think we could handle that. See ye soon then Luvs. Tracer out."  
"Indeed we do. Mercy out."

Lena looked over at Noir and said.  
"They are here in 40 Luv."  
"Understood Chérie." She replied.  
"Then we must find a good place to hold out." Lena said.  
"Oui." Noir said as they fell back from their current position.

But when came to a large room they heard a voice behind them.  
"That you would become such a problem for us Noir."  
They turned around and saw the doctor standing there. This time in full combat armor and an assault rifle.  
"Do you seriously think that you can stop us this time." Noir said with a tone of revenge in her voice.  
The doctor just grinned in reply and said.  
"I'm sorry that you have forced me to this. For I do not know what will happen when I say it."  
"Say what." Noir said.  
The doctor grinned again.  
"Adieu peu de temps d'araignée pour dormir(farewell little spider time to sleep)"  
Suddenly it all went blank for Noir. She could not move, not speak, not even feel anything. She just stood there completely quiet.  
"Noir? What's wrong Luv?" Lena said and looked at her.  
But Noir did not reply the look on her face was just empty. No emotions whatsoever. It was cold. Colder than she have ever seen her before.  
"Well well it would seem that the gamble paid off." The doctor finally said.  
"What gamble? What the hell did you bastard do to her." Lena screamed at him.  
He just laughed.  
"It was just a simple little recall code." He said.  
"Recall code? What?" Lena said nervously.  
"Now now I have no time to explain. Widowmaker eliminate this little pest now." He continued.  
And Noir just slowly turned her head towards Lena and looked at her for a short while.  
"Luv?" Lena said looking nervously back into Noir now empty cold eyes.

Suddenly Noir attacked her.  
"Luv what are you doing?" Lena yelled.  
"She can not hear you anymore I'm afraid. Her mind has been completely blocked of." The doctor said.  
"Bastard." Lena said.  
And Lena tried to fight back.  
But this was not their usual dance.  
Noir did not hold anything back this time.  
Not showing any will to make the fight longer than it had to be.  
Not showing any enjoyment out of the fight that she use to do.  
On the other hand Lena had a really hard time.  
She did not want to hurt her.  
So this led to that she held back more than she used to do.  
And this gave Noir the upper hand in this fight.  
But during the whole time Lena tried to talk to her tried to tell her that she did not have to do this.  
It seemed like to no avail. Nothing was reaching Noir.  
It was like she was truly gone.  
But of course Lena refused to accept that, and continued to try to talk to her.  
Suddenly Lena accidently fell, and as she looked up at Noir that held her rifle pointed at her.  
"I know this isn't you Luv. So I am not angry at you. How could I possibly be angry at you. I love you with all my heart." Lena said  
And for the first time since the battle started, Lena got a some sort of response from her.  
Noir showed signs of doubt, and it looked like she was about to lower her rifle.  
But then the doctor said.  
"What are you doing Widowmaker? Finish her!"  
And she lifted up her rifle again to take the shot.  
But that moment in doubt gave Lena the time to stand up again.  
So the dance began anew. But this time Lena showed a little more confidence.  
She now knew that Noir was still in there somewhere.  
Then Lena's radio crackled to life as well and Angela's voice that said.  
"I hope you are not directly by the door for we are breaching it now."  
And Lena quickly responded.  
"Nope we're not."  
Angela said a short "Gut" followed by an explosion.  
"Just hold out we are soon there." Angela said after the explosion.  
Lena did not reply she was too busy fighting Noir  
"Damm it seems like we are running out of time. Widowmaker finish this." The doctor said.  
"No you don't Luv. You are not their tool any more. You are not Widowmaker you are Noir." Lena said.  
Again Noir gave of a small response to this.  
This time perhaps a little more noticeable.  
"Ignore her Widowmaker just do your job." The doctor said with an irritated voice now.  
"No you do not have to listen to him Noir." Lena said.  
"Widowmaker kill her!"  
"Noir!"

Suddenly Noir just screamed.  
"Can you please stop! Just stop confusing me!" And just as she screamed that she took a blind shot towards Lena.  
The shot hit and broke the front of her harness.  
The three of them just froze as the broken pieces of the harness fell down onto the floor.  
This made Noir snap back to her normal self and she fell down on her knees and just screamed.  
"No what have I done!"  
It was all black for a moment it almost felt like she was back under Talons control again.  
But then she heard Lena's voice that said.  
"It's okay Luv."  
Noir opened her eyes to see Lena standing in front of her.  
The bullet had not gone thru her chest the metal from the harness had stopped it from going so far. But almost the entire front of the accelerator was gone.  
"Is this a dream? I shot you. I destroyed your accelerator." Noir said with tears coming down her cheeks.  
"No this is not a dream But look you just destroyed the outer casing of it." Lena said.  
And Noir could still see a blue light coming from something cylindrical in Lena's chest.  
It was a lot fainter than it normally was. But it was still a light.  
"How?" Noir asked.  
"The harness is there to keep the core stable and protect it and also making sure that is does not run out of power. It is also the thing together with the core of course that grants me the ability to bend my own time. Don't worry the core will not go unstable like just like that" Lena replied with a smile.  
"So this is your true heart Chérie." Noir said and stretched out a hand to touch it.  
Lena hesitated at first but still let her touch it.  
"Yes you could say that. I admit that I was afraid to show it to you before but." Lena said but Noir interrupted her.  
"I understand."

"Oh how cute." The doctor suddenly said and janked Lena away from Noir.  
"Hey let me go!" Lena said and tried to break away from him.  
"So you can't use your time bending abilities anymore how sad" He said as he touched the core.  
"Hey! Let go of her you bastard." Noir said and pointed her rifle towards him.  
"Hey now Noir don't do anything to heasty. I could easily break this little core and she would vanish forever." he said holding his fist towards it ready to punch it.  
"Don't listen to him Luv. Just take the shot." Lena said.  
"What will it be Noir? If you lower your rifle now. I promise that I will let her go." He said.  
"He's lying. You know he is. Take the shot. You never miss a target." Lena said.  
Noir just stood there looking at the doctor's head thru the scope.  
"Aw too bad you're out of time." The doctor said and punched Lena in the chest breaking the core.  
"NO!" Noir screamed and fired  
And the bullet went true. Right between the eyes of the doctor.  
Noir just tossed aside her rifle and ran to catch Lena out of the grasp of the now dead doctor.

This all feel so familiar. Lena thought to herself as she felt it all was slipping away.  
But her thoughts were soon interrupted by a voice.  
Who is that?  
Winston?  
No.  
It's.  
And her vision cleared up for a bit and saw Noir's face.  
"Hiya Luv. I told ye, you don't miss" She finally said.  
Noir was holding Lena in her arms. She was crying.

"I'm so sorry Chérie. Please stay with me." She cried.  
"Well do you ever get the feeling of deja vu?" Lena said looking first at her chest then at her hands that was becoming more and more transparent as she started to fade away.  
"I've failed you Chérie. I'm sorry." Noir stuterd.  
"Luv." Lena said taking of her broken goggles.  
He voice sounded so faint compared to what it usually was.  
"Please stay with me." Noir said.  
"I'm not dying ye know Luv."Lena said.  
"I'm sorry." Noir said.  
"Hey. Stop saying that Luv. I may disappear for a while. But i will return to you one day I promise. But promise me one thing." She said.  
"I'll will promise you anything. Just stay with me." Noir replied.  
"It's too late for that I'm afraid. But promise me this Noir. Stay alive. Fight and become a hero either thru Overwatch or what ever way you chose to go. Promise me that. And remember even if you don't see me I will be watching over you Luv" She said.  
The last part of that sentence was almost like a whisper as she became more and more transparent.  
"I promise. I promise Chérie." Noir stuterd.  
She could barely hear the last that Lena said before she disappeared  
"Tha… Noir… se.. agai.. soo… I.. Lov… Yu..."  
"I Love you to Lena." Noir said  
She heard something fall to the floor and she looked up  
It was Lena's goggles and radio that she had been holding in her hands.  
She picked up the goggles and held them close to her chest.  
And she just sat there and cried for a while.

After a while Angela came running into the room.  
And she saw Noir standing by the window.  
Angela looked around the room and saw the dead man on the floor, and also pieces of metal that looked familiar somehow.  
"Where is Lena?" She finally asked Noir In a low voice.  
And Noir just looked back at her with devastated eyes, And Angela noticed that Noir was holding Lena's broken goggles in her hand.  
"Oh no." Angela said as she realized what had happened.  
"She's gone." Noir finally replied as the tears returned.  
"Oh come here." Angela said and pulled Noir in for a hug.  
"I failed her." She cried.  
"I think you did all you could." Angela said.  
"She's gone."  
"There there she is not dead. She is just lost somewhere. We will find a way to bring her back you'll see." She said still holding her.  
They stood there for a while Angela just let her cry on her shoulder.  
That was all that she could right now.  
Noir needed some support.

Soon Winston arrived.  
"Dr Ziegler did you find them? Oh." He said as he noticed them.  
"So we were too late." He said as his eyes started to tear up.  
He was about to say something more but Angela stopped him with a finger to her lips.  
So he sat down and the three just stood there quiet for some time.

"So what are you going to do now Noir?" Angela asked after a while.  
"I don't know. I think I need some time alone." She replied.  
"Why don't you come with us?" Angela asked.  
"I may come back to Overwatch at some point. But right now I need time." She said.  
"Very well I understand" Angela finally said.  
"But how are going to be able to contact us again. If you decide to return." Winston asked.  
"Well I have this." She replied holding up Lena's radio.  
"I see. I don't trust you. But I know that Lena did, and I trust her. So I will not deactivate her access codes. So you can enter the Overwatch facilities. When you decide to return."  
"Merci Winston. I will take my leave now goodbye and thanks for all the help." Noir said and put Lena's goggles around her neck.  
"Goodbye Noir And take care of yourself" Angela said and Winston just gave her a nod as goodbye.

As she left the base she swore to herself.  
"I will make Talon pay. They will pay for hurting me and Lena."

* * *

Well It's done. It's finally done. The longest story I've written so far, but far from the last. And Noir's story will not end here I promise. What will she do next? Well we will just wait and see. I have enjoyed writing this one and I hope that you have enjoyed reading it as well. And as I always says reviews are always welcome.


End file.
